freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Murghan Enterprise
in a dark background we see purple smoke and red smoke and a man standing in a stuate comes * * . Variant Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Indian Film Company Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that Scare Sash Lilac Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Ben 10 Category:Logos that scare ponies Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:India Category:Evil masked logos Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that scare Channel-tan Category:Stuck in the 60s Category:Logos that scare Nature Cat Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare Disney characters Category:Logos that scare Elmo Category:Logos that scare Marcus (Sing) Category:Logos that scare AlexKimbleYes PabloBrewerNo Sucks UTTP Category:Logos that scare everyone Category:Logos that scare Mowgli Category:Logos that scare The Elephants (The Jungle Book) Category:Logos that scare Engines Category:Satan Category:Logos that scare Stingy (LazyTown) Category:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that takes it more serious Category:Logos that make you Laugh Category:Funny Logos Category:Logos from Hell Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare the United Kingdom Category:Logos that gave me nightmares for 7 years (BendytheDevil11)(true) Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Angry German Kid Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that scare Vanellope von Schweetz and Disney Princess (Wreak it Ralph 2) Category:Logos That Scare Peach (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare SMG4 Category:Logos that scare King Louie (The Jungle Book:1967) Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! scare factor: high to NIGHTMARE for little suzannah (the gashlycrumb tinies show) run away or cry Category:Logos that scare Windows 10 users Category:Logos that scare Roy Category:Logos that scare Skull Kid (Zelda Majora's Mask) Category:Logos that scare TBNRfrags Category:Logos that scare Dixie Kong Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1970's Category:Logos that make Dr Crygor and Mike scream and watch redzone Category:Logos that not scare Vicente Fernandez Category:Logos that scare the wiggles Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scares Kululu Category:Logos that scare Toad (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos so fucking scary that Caillou smashes his keyboard and Boris gets angry that he shits at Caillou and gets grounded by Boris Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare EVERYONE IN THE PLANET EARTH! Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Mona (Warioware) Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) Category:Logos that scare all the Indians Category:Logos that scare Baby Mario (Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island) Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that scare Wario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that scare Weatherstar4000video Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare Jack Mitchell from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Category:Logos that scare Snow White Category:Logos that scare Cinderella Category:Logos that scare Princess Aurora Category:Logos that scare Ariel Category:Logos that scare Belle Category:Logos that scare Jasmine Category:Logos that scare Pocahontas Category:Logos that scare Mulan Category:Logos that scare Tiana Category:Logos that scare Rapunzel Category:Logos that scare Merida Category:Logos that scare Anna Category:Logos that scare Elsa Category:Logos that scare Moana